The present invention concerns a method for the arrangement of rolls, in particular of paper rolls, into a package suitable for delivery. According to this method, the rolls are identified, end-labelled, and their length, weight and diameter are measured, whereupon a package is formed of a suitable number of rolls at the wrapping station.
At present, various roll packaging lines are commonly used for paper rolls coming from apparatus for paper finishing. As an example of these lines reference may be made to the packaging line described in the GB Pat. specification No. 2,044,713, in which paper rolls of different sizes are transferred axially, i.e., in the longitudinal direction, along a transfer track from one treatment station to the other. At the treatment stations the rolls are identified, measured and weighed, end-labelled, wrapped, as well as provided with inner and outer headers. Said packaging line is well suitable for the transfer and handling of individual rolls, which are often very heavy. This is the case in particular because, by means of the axial mode of transfer, it is possible to avoid the drawbacks resulting from rolling of the roll around the longitudinal axis.
When it has been desirable to form a so-called multi-roll package out of two or more rolls, so far the rolls have been grouped in package groups right at the winder. Thus is has been necessary to perform the end-labelling of two rolls using two separate labelling devices, one for each roll. If there have been at least three rolls, the end-labelling of the middle rolls has, on the whole, not been possible.